


Just Another Night

by ChemicalStardust



Series: It's Always Sunny In Smash [2]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Bonding, Comfort, Gen, Late at Night, Mother-Son Relationship, Random Encounters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-11 05:04:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChemicalStardust/pseuds/ChemicalStardust
Summary: Samus receives an interesting yet heartwarming surprise after going on a late night walk.





	Just Another Night

**Author's Note:**

> So I have this headcanon that Samus has a special bond with Lucas considering the fact that they've both been through similar struggles in the past, and the thought of them having a mother-son type connection is really sweet to me. I've been wanting to write a fanfic about them for a while now, so here it is! Kirby and Bayonetta also make special guest appearances, cause I thought they'd fit right in to the story as well. :)
> 
> (Oh btw, the story that Samus reads to Lucas and Kirby is actually the plot of a game that's coming to the Switch in February. The trailer was uploaded to Nintendo's Youtube channel and it looks absolutely adorable. Please check it out!)

“Dear, you been pacing around like that for an hour now, are you sure you’re alright?”

Samus stopped herself and turned to face her roommate. Bayonetta was lying on the bed across from her, an expression of sincere concern on her face. 

The blonde sighed. “Yeah, I’m fine. It’s just been a long day.”

Bayonetta shifted, leaning in closer. “I just can’t help but notice that you’ve been on edge lately,” she said, her voice much more gentle than usual.

She was right. The most recent tournament had brought a lot of chaos along with it, and Samus has been extremely tensed. Now that Ridley and Dark Samus have been placed on the roster, it’s caused her to raise her guard for herself and the others around her. 

“I’ve just been having a bit of trouble adjusting to the new environment. I know were in the same place we’ve always been in, but I can’t help but feel like something’s different.”

The witch sat herself up as Samus took a seat next to her. “Does this have anything to do with the two newcomers from your world?”

“Okay, yes,” she answered. “It’s just...for the longest time I’ve been able to escape that fear while at this tournament, yet now I’m stuck with that feeling of constant stress that’s currently haunting the halls of this mansion.” 

Bayonetta looked at Samus, who just let out another sigh. As much as she had an unusual way of showing it, she cared deeply about the bounty hunter. Although Samus had taken them down multiple times before, they always seemed to find their way back to her, and now they’re here in the last place she or anyone has expected to encounter them. How they manage to do so much as fit Ridley through the door, no one truly knows.

“I see that you now have to share a space with your longtime enemies. You’re not the only one, however myself along with the others understand that it isn’t the same compared to other fighters and their rivals.” The witch let out a sigh. “I’d hate to bring anything up, but after hearing about the purple one’s history…”

“Yeah.” Samus ran a hand through her hair. “I know there’s a rule that strictly states absolutely no fighting outside of any matches, however something keeps telling me that rule is eventually going to get broken.” 

Bayonetta leaned in, resting her chin in the palm of her hand. “Darling, I do not mean to doubt your strength when I say this, as I know you’re able to handle yourself perfectly fine. However, if you ever feel that you may need assistance when it comes to battling your enemies, please don’t hesitate to let me know.”

The blonde gave a small smile. “Thanks, Bayo. It was quite the experience seeing you in a match against Ridley the other day. People wouldn’t stop talking about how you completely obliterated him.”

Bayonetta just smirked, lifting her head up. “It may be a new tournament with new challengers, however I’m still the same. I felt the need to make sure he wasn’t welcome.” 

Samus chuckled. “I’m glad to hear that,” she said, adjusting her sitting position. She looked over at the clock that was placed on her nightstand. It was getting late, however it wasn’t late enough for everyone to be asleep. Samus lifted herself off of Bayonetta’s bed and stretched her back out.

“I think I’m gonna go for a walk.”

“Are you sure?” Bayonetta asked. “It’s getting late. Many fighters are reporting to their rooms right now.”

“I’ll be fine. I won’t be out for very long.” Samus made her way to the door. “I just need to take some time to clear my head, that’s all.”

“Samus?”

She stopped herself from turning the doorknob as Bayonetta called out to her. The witch stood up and walked towards her, but not before grabbing the Paralyzer that was placed on her nightstand.

“I’d suggest you bring this, just in case,” she said, handing it to her.

Samus nodded, taking the pistol from her roommate. “Thank you.”

“Don’t be gone too long now,” Bayonetta said, grinning. 

Samus shook her head, putting the Paralyzer inside of her sweatshirt pocket. “I promise I won’t.” Exchanging another glance at her roommate, she turned around and walked out, closing the door behind her.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

The Mansion was much quieter than Samus was expecting. It wasn’t very late, in fact it was only 10:30, however on most nights people would still be roaming the halls or having conversations in the main lounge. Aside from Snake, who was out on the top floor balcony having a cigarette, Samus didn’t run into anyone. 

Despite the empty rooms, it was nice to have the entire mansion to herself for once. The entire place was always so hectic throughout the day. As she entered the Grand Hall, Samus couldn’t help but admire the open area. It was crazy to think about how much the venue’s changed over the years. During the events of the very first tournament, they all stayed in a small, cramped house that could barely hold five fighters, let alone twelve. Looking back on it, Samus found it hard to complain. The nights all of them spent together in the tiny living room were some of the best she’s ever had. Getting to hear stories from different heroes across the multiverse had allowed her to grow close with people she could never imagine meeting in her own universe.

Her heart sank thinking about it. She truly did miss those days. As time went on and the tournament grew bigger, more fighters from different worlds had joined the battle alongside. Samus grew close to many of them, and as thankful as she was to call them friends, nothing would ever make her experience the feelings she felt during the first tournament again.

It took Samus a little while to realize just how lost in thought she was, and when she broke out of it she didn’t know how far she’d gone. The mansion was huge and easy to get lost in to a person who had never been in it before. During the orientation for previous tournaments, there had been many instances of newcomers getting lost and having to be guided by veterans. She smiled as she remembered the time when she helped Lucina locate the training grounds.

Taking notice of her surroundings, Samus tried to pinpoint the exact location of where she currently was. She knew she was somewhere in the dining hall, yet she had never been down this hallway before. Her guess was that it lead to the kitchen, and she grew more and more curious, as if the dark hallway was beckoning her to explore it. Giving in, she pulled the Paralyzer out of her pocket as her fingers tightened around it, slowly making her way down the hall. 

Moving further down, Samus began to hear a sizzling noise as she approached one of the smaller doors. A smell was emanating from the other side. It was a rather pleasant smell, one that could easily make someone’s mouth water. This only brought more confusion: Was someone cooking? At this hour?

This prompted Samus to investigate. She placed her hand on the door knob and slowly turned. To her surprise, it was unlocked. Trying not to open it all the way, she slipped herself in and gently shut it when she was all the way through. This room was a smaller kitchen complete with a little dining table. Samus didn’t know that this room existed, but at least she can now add ‘secret mini kitchen’ to the list of obscure things the mansion had. 

She ducked under the table when she spotted a small light on in the corner. A tiny figure was standing in front of what appeared to be a stove, removing a pan and placing it on the counter. Samus took a closer look, trying to make out who it could be-hang on, was that Lucas?

It only took her another two seconds to confirm that the dark figure was indeed Lucas, who was wearing a set of striped pajamas. Samus couldn’t help but smile as she watched him work, however that didn’t have an effect on her confusion. How did he find this place, and how long has he been here? What could he be cooking at this hour?

Slowly, she placed the Paralyzer back in her pocket and stood up. As carefully as she could, Samus made her around the table and stood behind the boy, who was still unaware that she was in the same room as him. In a hushed voice, she called out, “Lucas?”

The psychic’s entire body froze as he heard his name. He could’ve sworn he was deep enough in the mansion for no one to find him. Did he forget to lock the door? Shutting the stove off, he turned around to see who it was.

“Oh, S-Samus?” He stuttered, hiding the spatula in his hand behind his back. “W-what are you doing here?”

“I think I could ask the same question about you,” she responded. “I was on a walk and ended up here. Were you cooking just then?”

“Well, um…” Lucas realized that he couldn’t hide his actions anymore. “Yeah, I was.”

Samus nodded. “Alright. There’s nothing wrong with that. I am curious though, why did you come all the way down here to do it?” 

He shrugged. “Peach told me about a secret kitchen in the back hallways that she likes to use every now and then. I didn’t want to disturb anyone else, or be found, so I came down here.” He looked around for a second. “I’m, uh, actually not alone right now.”

Before Samus could ask any questions, a rummaging sound emerged. One of the cabinet doors flew open, and a pink ball tumbled out onto the floor. Samus immediately recognized Kirby, who looked up at her with the biggest smile on his face.

“Sammy!” He happily called out, jumping up into her arms. Samus caught him and laughed, holding him close to her chest.

“Hey little buddy, what’s up?” The puffball giggled, hugging her.

Lucas smiled at the two. Samus exchanged glances between the both of them, then tilted her head.

“So is there a reason behind all of this?”

The boy nodded, opening a cabinet to grab a plate. “Kirby knocked on my room door earlier. He was looking for Ness, who was already out cold, so I told him I could help him.” He scraped what was in the pan onto the plate, and Samus could now get a better view of what it was: An omelette, stuffed with a variety of cheeses and vegetables. “I could tell he was hungry, so I brought him here and offered to cook for him.”

Samus was impressed. She’s never seen Lucas cook before, and that omelette did look really good. She looked at Kirby, who was still in her arms. “Is that true?”

He nodded, his eyes fixated on the omelette in Lucas’ hands. He placed it on the table, and Samus let Kirby down, putting him in the chair in front of it. 

“Do you want anything, Samus?” Lucas asked, grabbing a fork and knife. “I can make another one for you.”

“No, I’m all set, thank you.” 

“Alright, just making sure.” Before he let Kirby dig in, he placed a hand on his head. “If you’re gonna eat this, you need to eat it normally. We’re still trying to be as discreet about this as possible, remember?”

“Poyo!” He exclaimed, reaching for the utensils in Lucas’ other hand. The boy could tell he understood, so he handed them to him.

Samus walked over to the fridge and opened the door. “Lucas, if you don’t mind me asking, what are you doing up?” The kids were almost always in bed before the adults.

He sat down across from Kirby, who was eagerly taking bites of his omelette. “I couldn’t fall asleep. On most nights, Ness and I will have a bunch of conversations before we call it quits, however I couldn’t talk to him tonight because he fell asleep pretty early. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him so exhausted.”

Samus nodded, grabbing a water bottle and closing the refrigerator door. “I think all of us have been pretty exhausted lately. This may be the most chaotic tournament we’ve ever had.”

Lucas shook his head in agreement as Samus sat down next to Kirby. “Have you been holding up alright, Samus? I’m sorry, it’s just that I know things have been a little difficult for you.”

She sighed. It wasn’t an easy topic to discuss, but she figured that if there was anyone she could talk to about it, Lucas was the one. Sure, he was still young, but the two had both been through pretty similar hardships in the past. Uncapping her water bottle, she smiled.

“I’ll be alright. Here I know that I have friends that’ll stick by my side no matter what. That’s enough to keep me going.”

“Yeah!” Lucas exclaimed, which caused Kirby to look up from the almost finished omelette. “I mean, my friends get me through really hard times, and I’m sure they can do the same for you.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “That probably sounds really corny.”

Samus shook her head, finishing a sip of her water. “Not at all. That’s a really nice way to put it, Lucas.” 

He shrugged. “It’s true though. And, well, I may not be a lot, but I’m always available if you need anyone to help.”

“Not a lot? Lucas, you’re one of the strongest kids I’ve ever met. What you’ve experienced in the first decade of your life is more than other kids experience during their entire lifetime.”

“Poyo!” Kirby shouted in agreement, having now finished the omelette. He jumped into Samus’ lap, who scooped him into her arms again. Lucas laughed.

“Oh please, have you seen all that you’ve accomplished, Kirby?” 

The puffball giggled, and the two blondes smiled. Moments like these were why Samus cherished the tournament so much. No other place in the universe would let her have a late night encounter with a sweet boy with psychic powers and an all powerful yet adorable alien that has a bottomless pit for a stomach. With no context, Samus could understand how it would sound so weird, but that’s expected when you combine beings from so many different worlds. The thought didn’t matter to anyone, anyway.

Samus took another sip from her water as she watched Lucas pick up the now empty plate and carry it over to the sink. He washed it off and sat down at the table again.

“I have to ask, Lucas, where did you learn to cook like that?” Samus recapped the water bottle, still holding on to Kirby. “That was quite an impressive looking omelette.”

“Oh, well…” His voice trailed off for a second. “My mom taught me when I was younger. Omelettes were her favorite food, and she always used to cook them for me and my family. I like cooking them for people because it brings me back to when I’d be in the kitchen helping her. It’s like some kind of special connection, you know?” 

Samus nodded, although she regretted asking. She didn’t think Lucas was going to mention his mother. At this point it wasn’t a secret about what happened to her, however nobody liked bringing it up. For Samus it was almost the same; like Lucas, she witnessed the death of her own mother. That’s why the inclusion of Ridley made everything much more difficult. There was a time during a match where he had taunted Lucas about not only his mother’s death, but the death of his twin brother as well, much like how he done the same to Samus before. It was so awful that Lucas started crying during the middle of the fight, and the entire ordeal absolutely infuriated her. Ness had a match with Ridley right after, and he proceeded to destroy him as a way to get revenge on him for hurting Lucas. She had heard from Meta Knight that even the other villains told him that he had taken things too far that day.

Samus noticed through her frustration that Kirby was now looking up at her. He could sense that she was upset, so he began to hug her even tighter. She sighed and patted his head as a small, sad noise escaped his mouth.

“I think he’s getting tired,” Lucas said, pushing himself out of his chair. “We should probably get to bed.”

“That sounds like a good idea.” Samus stood up, making sure not to let go of Kirby. “Actually, Lucas, can I make an offer?”

The psychic looked up at her. “What is it?”

“Well, I know you said you were having trouble sleeping, but I think I might be able to help you with your situation.”

He thought about it for a minute, then shrugged. “Why not? I’m sure if there’s anyone with a good idea here, it’s you.”

Samus smiled, a faint blush dusting her cheeks. Kirby clapped and giggled in agreement.

“Alright, let’s head out.” She looked at the puffball still cradled in her arms. “Remember, you need to be quiet while were in the hallways, okay?”

“Sammy!” 

Lucas giggled behind them. “He understands. He’s just really glad to see you.”

Samus lifted him up so their faces would be direct with each other. “I guess that makes two of us.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

All three of them quietly made their way from the secret kitchen, through the hallways and up the stairs to the bedroom Lucas shared with Ness. Opening the door, they made sure to not wake up the other psychic, however Lucas told them not to worry that much; Ness is one of the heaviest sleepers he’s ever met.

It was clear that Kirby did not want to leave Samus’ or Lucas’ side, so the younger blonde offered to let him sleep in their room for the night. That seemed like a good idea to her, and she sat him down on Lucas’ bed. Turning on the lamp that was on the small bedside table, she looked at the clock next to it and got a glance of the time: 11:07.

“So before I do anything, I need to ask you a question. Aside from your conversations with Ness, what helps you fall asleep?”

“Well, one thing I like to do is read.” Lucas pointed to an area across the room. “We have a small bookshelf over in that corner.”

Yes, books always do the trick. “You may be a little old for this, but, would you like me to read you one?”

“Oh, don’t worry, I’m never too old for a story!” He grabbed a blanket that was sitting on top of his pillow. “When I was younger I would always listen to them before I was put to bed. If you want to read one, feel free.”

“Story, story!” Kirby said happily, still trying to be quiet. 

Samus smiled. “Alright then, if that’s what you both would like.” She carefully made her way over to the bookshelf, still trying not to disturb Ness. Many of the selections were fantasy stories, minus a couple of nonfiction pieces. She glanced at it for a moment, trying to find one that could be enjoyed by all of them.

“Is there any story in particular that you have in mind?” She called out in a hushed voice.

“Not really,” Lucas responded. “You can just surprise me.”

Samus nodded as she returned to looking for a book. After a few moments, she settled on one with a title she found captivating: _The Liar Princess and the Blind Prince._

Pulling the book from the shelf, she made her way back to Lucas’ bed. He moved over so she could sit right between him and Kirby.

“This one sounded pretty interesting to me.” She placed the book in her lap so the two kids could see.

“Ooh, I don’t think I’ve read this one yet!” Lucas leaned in to take a closer look at it. “It must be new.”

“Poyo…” Kirby watched as Samus opened to the front page, mesmerized by the drawing of the little prince and princess.

“Well then, I suppose this will be a new experience for the three of us.” 

Samus began to read aloud in a gentle voice. The story was rather interesting, and much sweeter than she was expecting. It was about a wolf who gets startled and attacks a prince in the forest, disfiguring his eyes and blinding him. The wolf goes to a witch and is transformed into a princess so she can seek out on a quest to guide the blind prince through a perilous forest in order to return to the witch and restore his vision back to its former glory. While as a princess, she is unable to harm the prince like before. The whole time, the wolf-princess fears of the things that could happen once the prince regains his sight. She worries that he’ll hate her if he sees her true self, yet she stills guides and defends him because she cares so much about him. 

Kirby had fallen asleep about halfway through the story, however Lucas did his best to hold on. He become very intrigued in the relationship between the prince and princess and wanted to know what happened next. Samus thought it was really cute to see him so interested, and she internally high-fived herself for getting him to doze off.

By the time Samus finished the final sentence, Lucas had finally gone to sleep. He had switched spots with her earlier and now had his arms around Kirby, who was lying on his chest. Samus almost wanted to cry at how adorable the sight was. If only she had a camera. 

She closed the book and unfolded another blanket that was on the end of his bed. Carefully, she draped it over the two of them, making sure they were tucked in. Taking one last look at them, she smiled and turned out the light, leaving the book on the bedside table. 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It only took her a couple of minutes to go from Lucas’ room back to hers. When she opened the door, she noticed that the light was still on. Bayonetta was lying in her bed, a book open.

“Samus, what happened to ‘I promise I won’t be gone for long’?” The witch asked, closing her book.

The blonde shook her head. “Sorry, Bayo. I wandered a bit farther than expected and ran into Lucas and Kirby.”

“Lucas and Kirby?” Bayonetta sat up, intrigued. “What were those two doing up at this hour?”

“Kirby was hungry, so Lucas made him a quick late night meal.” The bounty hunter sat on her own bed. “That kid can whip up quite an omelette.”

“Interesting.” The witch studied her roommates expression. “Did anything else occur?”

“Well, we had a nice heart-to-heart. I know Lucas is still young and all, but he’s been through so much in his life already. I know how he may feel at times, so I think being able to talk to him helps the both of us.” She smiled. “We both took Kirby and headed back up to his room, and, well, I read the two a bedtime story.”

“Really? Is Lucas not too old for that kind of thing?”

“He told me he loved the idea, so I went with it. We just had to make sure to not disturb Ness, who was sleeping across from him.” She pulled the Paralyzer out of her pocket and placed it back on her nightstand.

“Well look at you, Miss Mother of the Year over here,” Bayonetta said in a joking manner.

“Mother?” Samus shook her head. “I’d hardly say mother. But ever since I first met him, I’ve felt the need to look out for him. Back in the days of Brawl, he was a scared and shy boy who rarely ever talked to anyone. He’s grown so much as both a fighter and a person, and is one of the strongest and bravest kids I know. Still, he deserves to be treated with compassion.”

Bayonetta nodded in agreement. Although she wasn’t very close to him, she’s always been fond of the little psychic. “And what about Kirby?”

Samus sighed, lying down. “I first met Kirby a little while before the original Smash tournament. There was a powerful force threatening his home planet; something called Dark Matter. It was so intense that I decided to investigate it myself, which lead me to find the little puffball.”

“How long ago was that now?”

“Oh, jeez, a long time ago.” Samus folded her arms and placed them under her head. “He was so excited to see me at the first tournament. The others weren’t sure how we had already met, but it didn’t really matter. He’s been my little buddy ever since.”

A small smile formed on Bayonetta’s face. It was nice to see Samus is a positive mood like this. She’s always been good around the younger fighters, and this situation only proves it further. 

“That’s very nice to hear, Samus. I’m glad your ‘walk’ went well.”

“Thanks, Bayonetta.” The blonde yawned, stretching her back out on the bed. “I think it’s about time I call it quits for the night.”

“Yes, I was thinking about doing the same. We’ve got quite a few matches tomorrow.” Bayonetta leaned and turned off the bedside lamp. “Goodnight, Samus.”

“Goodnight, Bayonetta.”

And within seconds, the bounty hunter had fallen into one of the most peaceful nights of sleep she's had in a long time.


End file.
